warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightcloud
Nightcloud is a black she-cat with amber eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series Starlight :She is one of Mudclaw's supporters when Tallstar changes his mind about his successor on his deathbed. When Firestar annouces that Onewhisker, a senior warrior of WindClan, has been appointed the new deputy right after Tallstar's death, she is furious, along with Webfoot, some more WindClan warriors, and some unknown warriors from the other Clans, saying that Mudclaw is the rightful cat to lead WindClan, not Onewhisker. :She is a part of the rebellious battle between Mudclaw and Onewhisker. She fights very fiercely for Mudclaw. ThunderClan later appears to support Onewhisker. When the matter is decided to be resolved with tooth and claw, Nightcloud is seen wrestling with Squirrelflight. Twilight :She first appears at a Gathering with Onestar, who has become the leader of WindClan. She stares up at him with an unreadable expression as he announces he has gained his nine lives and taken his leader name. Later, she is one of the cats on a patrol that goes to ThunderClan to help them fight off the badgers. She and Onestar immediately go after the badger that Ashfur was attempting to fight, and succeed in driving it off. Sunset : In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Nightcloud is now the mate of Crowfeather, and the pair have one kit, Breezepaw. She is seen at the WindClan camp when the dogs attack. She and Owlwhisker are in charge of leading one of the dogs away from camp, when Brambleclaw, Berrypaw, and Spiderleg come to help them. Later, when the dogs have all gone, she is back at camp with the rest of the patrol. She gets angry at Crowfeather when he treats Breezepaw like a kit, stepping in and saying that he should have more faith in their son. Even though moments ago she stood up for him, Nightcloud chides Breezepaw when he hints that WindClan could have handled the dogs themselves. :At the daytime Gathering, Breezepaw participates in the squirrel hunting competition. He chases after the same squirrel as Lionpaw when a badger set collapses beneath them. Jaypaw, having had a vision that this would happen, races towards them when the rest of the Clans notice him. Nightcloud, along with Crowfeather, are among the first cats to reach the two apprentices. Nightcloud is horrified at what had happened, and immediately helps Jaypaw dig him up. She is fearful for her son's life until Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat, confirms that he will live. Now that Breezepaw is safe, Nightcloud gets edgy when Leafpool and Crowfeather talk for a moment, but is grateful to Jaypaw for saving her son. She then carries Breezepaw back to the ThunderClan camp, refusing to let Crowfeather help. She then stays to take care of Breezepaw and Lionpaw after assuring Jaypaw she could take care of his brother and that he should go to the Gathering. Dark River :On a patrol with Tornear, Harepaw, and Owlwhisker, Nightcloud is the first cat to be spotted by a ThunderClan patrol that had been waiting for them in order to talk to Onestar. The patrol allows Leafpool and Jaypaw to come with them back to WindClan to speak with WindClan's leader, though they are suspicious. Nightcloud takes up the rear of the patrol behind the ThunderClan cats. Her fur bristles with fury and jealousy when Leafpool briefly talks to Crowfeather. Outcast :Just as Crowfeather and Breezepaw are about to leave to go to the mountains, Nightcloud steps out of the throng of cats to say good-bye. She brushes her pelt lovingly against Crowfeather's fur and he licks her ear in response, but looks off in the distance as he does so, showing that his feelings for the black she-cat are empty. Eclipse '' :During the WindClan raid against ThunderClan, Nightcloud is seen in the attack against Firestar's patrol. She attacks Poppyfrost, just as the young warrior is about to reply to Lionpaw of whether there are any WindClan warriors nearby, and she claws and bites fiercely at the tortoiseshell she-cat. Long Shadows : Her son, Breezepaw, is given his warrior name during the book, and is now known as Breezepelt. Sunrise :At a Gathering, Nightcloud is sitting with Crowfeather and Breezepelt. When Hollyleaf announces that Crowfeather is actually her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's father, Nightcloud and Breezepelt are furious, glaring and hissing at Crowfeather when he tries to deny it. It is said that Nightcloud's pelt bristles and she looks like she wants to sink her claws into Leafpool's pelt. Her character shows that she is incredibly jealous of their previous relationship. Crowfeather replies that he only has one son, Breezepelt. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes :Nightcloud appears when two ThunderClan apprentices, Dovepaw and Ivypaw, sneak into WindClan territory so that Dovepaw could check on Sedgewhisker. Nightcloud snarls that the cats might have disguised their scents, but another cat sneers at her, asking if she thought that they were really that clever. Nightcloud glares at the cat, and then slinks back, snarling. Night Whispers :Nightcloud is seen hunting with her mate, Crowfeather, and her son, Breezepelt. While catching a thrush and crossing the ThunderClan border, Breezepelt gets into a skirmish with Lionblaze, and the two cats fight viciously. Crowfeather is seen looking on silently, and Nightcloud hisses at him, asking if he even cares that his son is getting hurt. :The arrival of Leafpool, Cinderheart and Dovepaw halt the fight. When Leafpool appears and screeches at Crowfeather about how he can even watch his own sons fight, Nightcloud, out of jealousy and hatred towards Crowfeather's former mate, hisses at her, bitterly saying that Crowfeather only has one son, and that is Breezepelt. Crowfeather drags Breezepelt off Leafpool when he attacks her instead, and Nightcloud is shown to be very jealous, her eyes glaring at Crowfeather. When she drags Crowfeather away from Leafpool, he jumps away and hisses at her. This causes Breezepelt to jump to her defense, which proves that he holds only Crowfeather to blame for the incidents of his life and doesn't blame Nightcloud. :When they are done arguing, the three WindClan cats leave the thrush to the ThunderClan patrol and go back to their own territory. Nightcloud is the last to leave, hissing that they would shred them next time. Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior :At the Gathering in which Hollyleaf returns, Nightcloud follows Crowfeather's gaze, and draws her lips back in a snarl. She, later, rises and lashes her tail, asking if Hollyleaf thinks she's welcome back. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Nightcloud is grouped on the same page with her son, Breezepaw. Rock, the narrator, describes her as a difficult she-cat to like, with her short temper and her possessiveness over Crowfeather and her son, Breezepaw, unlike that of Squirrelflight or Leafpool. He also says that she is jealous and arrogant, and that she jumps to her son's defense much too quickly. She should trust him to prove his worth and ease her over-protectiveness. Rock also adds that she should remember that out of all of Crowfeather's mates, she is the one that StarClan has spared to live beside him. :The book also confirms that Crowfeather only took her as a mate to prove his loyalty to WindClan and that if she was more like Leafpool or Squirrelflight, it would be easier to feel sorry for her. In the Short Stories and Plays ''After Sunset: We Need to Talk :It is revealed that Nightcloud has had Crowfeather's kit, Breezekit. However, Crowfeather does not show any emotion showing that he is excited or proud to be her mate, saying that he did it only to prove his loyalty and that it's not what she thinks. However, Leafpool is astonished and is upset that Crowfeather would mate with another she-cat so soon when she still loved him. ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :When the Clans decide if Firestar should lead all the Clans temporarily, she votes for individual leaders, along with Ashfoot and Tornear from WindClan. Trivia *Nightcloud isn't Crowfeather's true love,Revealed in the fourth Erin Hunter Chat but he does care for her, although not as much as he loves Leafpool.Revealed in the third Erin Hunter Chat *Either she or her son has green eyes in ''Cats of the Clans. *In After Sunset: We Need to Talk, it states that she and Crowfeather had more than one kit, however it's unknown what happened to the others.Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk, page 2 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Crowfeather:Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk Son: :Breezepelt: Kits: :Unnamed kits:Revealed in After Sunset:We Need To Talk, page 2 Status Unknown Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters